Mhmm
by onetreehill3
Summary: This is a Paylor and Baley story, with a threesome at the end. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. FEMLASH.


"Hey there." Peyton walked in to the big apartment she shared with three other girls. She was in her junior year in college, and so were two of the other girls. In fact, she lived with her best friends Brooke and Haley. She also lived with Taylor, Haley's older sister.

"Hey." Taylor was sitting on the couch watching some reruns. She held out her arms. "Come here, baby."

Peyton put her bag down and curled up next to Taylor. She grinned, and pressed their lips together. "Any progress?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "One there." She pointed at Brooke's room. "And one there." She pointed at Haley's room. The two of them had been trying to get Brooke and Haley together for ages! And it was only beginning to work. Haley had admitted to Taylor that Brooke was really hot, and Brooke told Peyton that sometimes she dreamt about Haley-naked.

Peyton scrunched up her nose. The lived in a four bedroom apartment, one for each of the girls, but Peyton never used her, because she was always sleeping with Taylor.

Taylor sighed. "We'll just have to work harder. Force it on them! I know Haley has been crushing on girls forever! And from what you tell me, it sounds like Brooke has been too."

Peyton smiled and un-buttoned some of the buttons on Taylor's shirt. She kissed her neck and pushed Taylor's arms out of her shirt.

"Tonight?" Taylor asked. Peyton grinned. The two girls got up and headed to Taylor's room.

Taylor lowered Peyton onto the bed and kissed her lips and neck. She pulled of Peyton's thin shirt and kissed the skin right above her breasts. She put her arms around Peyton and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Taylor leaned down and kissed Peyton's nipple, tugging at it with her teeth. She let Peyton take off her bra and rub her hands passionately on Taylor's chest.

Just then, the door swung open and Haley walked in. "AHH!" She screamed and ran out.

"Shit." Taylor grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. "Be right back." She walked out into the kitched where her sister was standing with wide eyes.

"Sorry." Haley said, meekly.

"Yea, it's fine." Taylor pulled her into a hug. "Listen, we're having a little party tomorrow night. Peyton and I. SO, you should be here."

"Okay." Haley replied. "Go back to...umm. That."

"Sex." Taylor grinned. "Nah. I'm going to sleep. You and Peyton could..."

"Tay! I'm not into girls!" Haley cried and pushed her sister away.

"Then how come you always had crushes on them in school?"

"Oh, drop it." Haley sighed and walked into her room, slamming the door.

Peyton walked out, topless. "Let's finish this after the party, tomorrow."

"Yea." Taylor agreed.

The next night, music was blaring and a few friends (8) had come over. Four boys and four girls. There names were Lucas, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Rachel, Bevin, Shelley, and Amanda.

Fergie, Shelley, Lucas, Amanda, Rachel, and Skills were dancing. That left Taylor, Peyton, Mouth, Bevin, Brooke and Haley at the kitchen table.

"Let's play spin-the-bottle!" Bevin jumped up and down.

"Okay!" Peyton giggled and winked at Taylor, motioning to Haley and Brooke. She nodded her head. Taylor was an expert at spin-the-bottle and knew exactly where to spin it so that Haley and Brooke would end up kissing.

Peyton placed the bottle on the table and took her seat. First, it landed on Mouth and Bevin. They made out, and came back to the table. Next, was Peyton and Skills, whom she had yanked out of the crowd to make out with.

Taylor spun the bottle. The head was pointing at Haley and the bottom at Brooke. Taylor let out a giggle. "Go on, guys!"

Haley stood up shakily and headed into the make out room, Brooke following her.

Haley sat down on the chair and Brooke shut the door. They faced each other. "Well, they are game rules!" Brooke chuckled and pressed her lips to Haley's.

Haley felt a surge go through her body and pulled away. But then, she quickly pressed their lips together again. This time, she slipper her tongue into Brooke's mouth and explored it.

Brooke pulled away. "Haley!" She breathed heavily. "Let's tell them we want some more time in here."

Haley smiled and stood up. "Taylor!" She called to her sister. "We want some more time in there."

Taylor giggled. "I knew you liked girls."

"Shut up!" Haley slid back into the bedroom and pushed Brooke on the bed. She kissed Brooke, passionately and licked her neck..

Haley tugged at Brooke's shirt, and slid it over her head, revealing a black, lacy bra.

Brooke pulled off Haley's shirt and jeans, kissing her lips and neck all the while. Brooke yanked off her own jeans and unclasped her bra. Haley lowered her face to Brooke's breasts and began to kiss them. She licked the nipples, and caressed them with her tongue. Brooke pulled off Haley's bra and bit at her nipple. She licked Haley's chest and kissed her breasts with force.

Haley pulled at Brooke's panty line, a small grin on her face. Brooke smiled and nodded her head, pulling off Haley's underwear in the process. Haley rubbed her hands all over Brooke's body, and lowered her face to the pelvic bone. She kissed ir slightly, and let her tongue wander elsewhere.

Brooke moaned. "Haley. HALEY!" She screamed with delight. After her orgasms were done with, Brooke grinned. "My turn." She rolled over on top of Haley and lowered her face to just below Haley's pelvic bone. She smiled and felt a shiver when she realized Haley was very wet. She kissed her and let her tongue maneuver it's way around. Haley dug her fingers into Brooke's back. "Brooke!" She cried. She let out an elicit moan and screamed with delight.

Haley came back up and kissed Brooke on the lips. The two girls lay in each others arms, and stayed there until morning.

The next morning, the two girls awoke to the sound of yelling.

"Get out!" Peyton's voice came. "Now!"

"Gladly!" Taylor's voice replied. There was a door slam and then a loud bang.

Haley pulled on a t-shirt and some boxer shorts. She motioned to Brooke who pulled on jeans and her bra.

The two walked out and found Peyton alone in the kitchen.

"Hey." Haley put her arms around her. "Is Tay gone?"

"Yea. She was making out with Rachel last night. I kicked her out."

"I'm so sorry." Brooke sat down next to her. "Is there anything we can do to cheer you up?"

"Tell me you two did it last night. Had sex!?

The two girls grinned.

"AHH!" She smiled and threw her arms around them.

Brooke smiled. "Peyton?"

"Yea?" Peyton replied.

"I have a suprise for you. Haley hold your arms straight over your head."

"Okay." Haley looked at her quizzically. But, she held up her arms anyways.

Brooke grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked it over her head. Brooke giggled.

"Brooke!" She cried. "I'm not wearing a bra!" She covered her breasts with her hands.

"I know!" Brooke burst out laughing. "Peyton's surprise is a threesome!"

Haley grinned. "Alright."

Peyton looked wide-eyed at the two of them. "Are you sure?"

"Yea!" Haley replied. "Everyone get naked!" They all stripped down to their underwear.

Haley slowly undid the clasp on Peyton's bra and lunged for her breasts. "No fair!" Brooke cried.

"Hehe!" Haley cried and licked Peyton's nipple, bitting it slightly with her teeth.

Peyton rubbed her hands on Haley's breasts, feeling her nipples harden all the while. Then, Brooke yanked down Haley's underpants, leaving her naked. Peyton and Brooke lept on top of her, each taking a breast, and coming up for air. When they came up for air, the kissed each other, until Haley reached over and pulled Brooke's panties off. Haley rubbed her hands on Brookes, private parts, Brooke moaning. Peyton was kissing and licking Haley's panty line, and just below. Finally, after a long while, Peyton got up. Breathing heavily.

"That was just what I needed!" She grinned. "You two are now my girlfriends, and I intend to let the world show that a threesome with girls like us, can really work!


End file.
